otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lost and Found (OS)
Winston calls for attention from the podium. Thazz notices the sudden quiet and turns around, looking at Winston. Daneel looks at Winston. Delta pays attention. Grakh listens. Winston places his hands behind his back, clasped firmly. He paces determinedly back and forth, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Free Luna and Beyond," he starts, "The day has come for the freedom-loving people of this land to seek a better land where things are not controlled by the close and brutal hand of a xenophobic neighbor..." Winston smiles, continuing, "I have, through lobbying and various support campaigns, gotten the Expansion Act of Free Luna approved," he grins wider, "This mission in the first step to put that plan in action, to make our dreams come true." Winston releases his hands, holding them out, "We cannot wither under Terran rule any longer!" He says it full of life and freedom, and pictures follow the words of a better place, the shackles of Earth no longer dragging Luna down, He raises his hands again to mute the rising cheer from some of the gathered populace before continuing. Winston nods at his guards, who usher the public away. The small area is silent, and the staff drop small white noise generators. He looks more serious now. "Deep Space interstellar probes have discovered a small system, dubbed L49 temporarily, which contains two planets and an abnormally large asteroid belt." Yazmar enters hte Landing Cavern, trying not to cause too much trouble. She glances around. Daneel nods. Thazz listens to Winston's speech. Seeing Yazmar, he grins and motions her over, keeping quiet. Winston expounds, "One planet is a Jovian-like gas giant, with its large system of moons, none of which are habitable," he pauses for effect, "But the other planet is 8/10ths the size of Earth, and well within the life zone." He adds, with an excited gleam in his eye, "With an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere..." Daneel raises his eyebrows. Yazmar notices Thazz and walks over to him. She takes his hand and looks over to Winston as he talks. Grakh stands tall with his head high at full attention. Thazz grins at Yazmar, and continues listening to Winston. Winston looks to the assembled crew, "It is your job to land on L49B and scout for possible colonization sites, indigenous life, resources, and the like..." He pauses, "But remember, you are acting on the behalf of Free Luna, and Free Luna on the behalf of Freedom." Winston looks to Volestad, "Volestad will be the Commander of this mission, so consider him the person who gives the orders." He looks around, "Any questions?" Delta raises his hand. Winston notes, "With MacDonald following up as second in Command and primary source for decisions involving the military of Luna." He waves a hand at Delta, "Yes?" Delta puts his hand down. "What ship will we be flying? MacDonald nods slightly as he stands there, arms crossed. Winston looks to Delta, "The Telltale Heart, I believe." Delta nods. "Good. Thank you, sir." Winston looks around, "Others?" Winston nods, "Good, if there are no other questions, you are free for pre-flight prep and departure." Delta nods. Daneel nods. MacDonald nods slightly and heads for the ship.. Delta asks Vole a question as they head for the ship. "Which console would you like me to man?" Daneel says, "Mac, give me a second to deactivate the security." Grakh nods and follows MacDonald, limping Winston waves, and leaves in his limo, flanked by the cycle guards. MacDonald nods slightly, "Right." Thazz looks towards the Telltale Heart, and takes a step towards it, then stops, looking at Yazmar. "Anything you need to get first?" Yazmar shakes her head. Delta says, "Anything I should do?" Volestad looks over to Delta. "I think that gunnery would probably work best." Grakh nods. Daneel enters an access code and boards the Telltale Heart. Delta nods. "Yes." Grakh flicks his tongue around. Delta boards the Telltale Heart. MacDonald boards the Telltale Heart. Grakh limps onto the Telltale Heart Grakh boards the Telltale Heart. Yazmar turns to Thazz, "I don' think so..." she moves towards the TTH. The crew all boards the Telltale Heart and heads for the bridge. Grakh arrives from Main Corridor . Delta says, "Looks like we're all powered up."" Grakh limps in Delta centers his turret. Grakh stands full attention and hisses, "Sssir, what ssshould I man?" Daneel mans the Navigation Console. MacDonald walks in and heads for the command console, "Nice ship." He glances around, "Allright, while Volestad is busy below, I'll take engineering, Daneel navigation, Delta gunnery, Grakh, you take science." Grakh mans the Science Console. Yazmar arrives from Main Corridor . Thazz arrives from Main Corridor . MacDonald glances around, "Allright..systems online. Daneel, take us out." Daneel nods. "Launching In 5...4...3...2...1 The flight control system comes on the loudspeaker, "Flight 006 Gov, you are cleared for takeoff." The ship rumbles as it lifts off the ground and arches skyward. MacDonald nods slightly, "Take a course away from Mars and Earth. Once we are outside the Sol system we will plot a course.." Thazz walks in, looking around interestedly and holding Yazmar's hand. He scratches his head through his cap, then shrugs. "I wonder if we're supposed to be doing something here..." Daneel nods. "Aye.' Delta looks at his readouts. "No sign of hostility from the Consortium." Delta looks at his readings. "I take it back. Yazmar climbs off the ladder, straightening her suit and muttering something. She shrugs to Thazz and looks back to the fore. Delta says, "We'd better get out of here quick before the Falstaff comes after us." - SCD Falstaff is scanning the ship with its science sensors. MacDonald frowns, "Any course..Jump us out of here.." Grakh hisses , "They are ssscaning usss." Daneel says, "We're accelerating as fast as we can go." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. Grakh mans the Science Console. Delta sighs with relief. "We've lost the Falstaff from sensors. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. MacDonald leans back in his chair, "Give it a minute or two. We'll drop out, make another random jump and then head for the planetoid." Delta says, "That's what I'd recommend." Yazmar purses her lips slightly, leaning up against the aft wall. She pats Thazz's hand as she glances around the bridge. Daneel says, "Dropped out of hyperspace to let us get full speed. I'll get us jumping on the random vector in just a sec." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. MacDonald unmans the Engineering Console. MacDonald mans the Command Console. Thazz sighs, looking around the area. He mutters to Yazmar, "I wonder how long this will take... do you know how to play poker?" Your mind wanders for a moment as the ship travels through Otherspace. Yazmar looks over to Thazz, "I dunno how long it takes, and I sure as hell know how to play poker." Daneel says, "OK, just tell me when to drop and shift course." MacDonald nods, "Now, Mr. Daneel.." The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. Thazz grins slightly and opens his unoccupied hand. "What kind of poker do you want to play?" Grakh hisses, "Nothing on sssensssorsss." Yazmar shrugs, "It's all the same to me." She motions to the ladder, "Shall we?" MacDonald nods slightly and leans back in his chair. "Very well, keep on a look out for Consortium activity." Daneel says, "New course 27 mark 21" Grakh hisses, "Yesss Sssir." Thazz nods, "Sure. Hope someone'll tell us when we get there." Thazz heads into Main Corridor . Delta chuckles. "/I/'ll keep an eye on the Consortium." Yazmar heads into Main Corridor . MacDonald nods, "Engage." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. Daneel hrms. "If you don't mind Mac, I would appreciate it if your personnel don't wander the ship at will. It's not sabotage I'm worried about, it's the red-button complex. Your mind wanders for a moment as the ship travels through Otherspace. MacDonald glances back towards the ladder, "They're not mine. Civilians." He glances around and then turns to look at Grakh, "Lieutenant..would you please go retrieve those two?" Grakh hisses, "Nothing in ssscanner range." Delta says, "You can use the loudspeaker, Daneel." Grakh nods. Delta realizes his error. "Actually, MacDonald, it would be you who has the intercom. Sorry." Grakh hisses, "Well Sssir? Ssshould I go?" Daneel chuckles. The ship reverberates slightly as it speeds through Otherspace. MacDonald nods slightly, "Yes, Lt." He then glances towards Delta, "And if I want suggestions, I'll ask for them, Mr. Maxon. We are trying to run a military here..' Loudspeaker: All non-resident personnel please report to the bridge Your mind wanders for a moment as the ship travels through Otherspace. Daneel says, "6 minutes ETA" Thazz arrives from Main Corridor . Grakh gets up and limps down. Yazmar arrives from Main Corridor . Grakh comes back and mans his station. Thazz walks in, taking Yazmar's hand and helping her in. MacDonald leans back in his chair and waits silently.. Yazmar climbs up the ladder, taking Thazz's hand as she hops off the ladder. Your mind wanders for a moment as the ship travels through Otherspace. Daneel says, "I love this ship. No bumps, no bruises, no oscillation waves." MacDonald chuckles, "Knock on Wood, Daneel.." Daneel knocks on his console's synthwood. "Three minutes remaining The viewscreens shows tiny pinpricks of mass enter into Otherspace, the system's Oort cloud. MacDonald nods, "Drop out of OS at 41 seconds Daneel nods. "Aye." A giant spike of mass, the gas giant, flies past. Volestad arrives from Main Corridor . Daneel is at nav MacDonald is in the command chair Delta is currently manning gunnery. Thazz leans against a wall, holding onto Yazmar's hand. Grakh is manning the Science Console Daneel grins. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the long awaited L49-system. Delta says, "No ship contacts on sensors." Volestad climbs up the ladder unto the bridge. He still seems a bit shaky. MacDonald nods, "Correct your heading and set speed at 2000, then Jump again.." The viewscreen shows a star much like Earth's, a yellow dwarf with slightly more solar flare activity. Grakh hisses, "I have an unkown Contact." Delta says, "That's the star." Daneel says, "running down speed. One moment." Grakh hisses, "Scanning." MacDonald nods, "Anytime you're ready.." He hasn't noticed Volestad yet.. Daneel says, "prepare to jump." Delta looks up from his readings to Grakh. "Hey Grakh, want to come over and man the guns for a bit?" Grakh nods. Grakh mans his new station Delta sits down at sensors. You feel the hum of the ship around you as it travels through Otherspace. Delta says, "Thanks." Daneel says, "Under 75,000 hm." The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. The planet glides into view strangely fast. The viewscreen shows its beauty and splendor, like a paradise waiting for men to discover it. Delta says, "Looks like we overshot again." MacDonald nods, "Head for the planet then engage OS at 1000.." Daneel says, "correcting." Daneel says, "Jumping." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. Volestad hums. "That is a beautiful planet. I wonder if there is any native life..." Delta says, "We'll see in a moment." The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. Prelim sensor scans show bountiful amounts of native plant and animal life. The planet is mostly tropical beach, save for areas of mountains on the interiors of both continents. Delta says, "That's better." Delta says, "Commencing deep scan." Daneel says, "Accelerating to cruising speed." MacDonald nods, "Aye..' Delta says, "Just finishing my first scan." Daneel says, "ETA 8 min 30 seconds @ 8300 hm/s" MacDonald nods slightly, just now noticing Volestad. He stands from the command chair, "Sir.." Delta's scan reveals: The planet is entirely primitive. Various forms of near-Earth analogues of plants and animals cover the surface. Large warm-blooded fish-like animals dominate the huge ocean, and a strange cross between a palm and birch is the most populous tree. A strange, hard, almost artificial surface returns on a small shore on the island. Element scans reveal silicon, strange non-native but common Earth rocks, and chemical bonding agents... MacDonald frowns, "Daneel..Did you hear that?" He suddenly seems preoccupied. Yazmar smiles to Thazz, "I should open a resort on that thing. Then I could retire in peace." Delta looks at Grakh, who seems to be bored. "C'mon back." Delta says, "Remember not to break lock." Daneel glances over to Mac. "Hear what? Grakh mans the Science Console. Grakh hisses, "Thank you." Thazz grins. "_If_ it's inhabitable." He glances at the viewscreen. "Are those beaches?" MacDonald shakes his head, "I caught a faint comm transmission." Volestad waves his hand. "You may stay there. I am still a little bit drowsy from our repair attempt." Beach-like sand and shoreline ecosystems cover 75 of the land, with cold, arid, and mineral-rich mountains filling the rest, sometimes covered in temperate deciduous forests. The surface scan of the artificial surface reveals a materials match: Concrete, the kind sent on colonization kits in the late 27th century. Daneel looks over to Mac. "Actually I think I heard that too..." Yazmar smirks, "And I didn't even bring my bathing suit..." MacDonald nods towards Volestad, "Verywell." He drops back into the chair and turns about, "Continue your scans. Mr. Maxon, confirm that there are no Consortium ships in the area.." Delta does a short scan, sweeping the turret around to make sure. "I detect no ships of any kind in the area. It is very possible the transmission could have come from the planet." Grakh hisses, "Luckily, Grimlahdi are good ssswimmersss....." Deep Space scans reveal the asteroid belt and the gas giant as well as its moons, No other artificial ships or constructions are revealed, expect for a small bundle of electronic equipment, silicon, and plastics orbiting the planet. Thazz smirks back, and winks suggestively. "If you need one." Yazmar rolls her eyes and shakes her head slightly. "Thazz, you sick man." Volestad hums, peeking over the science displays. "Those materials do not seem native to the planet. It seems this system has gained someone else's attention in the past..." Delta says, "That is why I believe the transmission may have come from the planet. What did you get?" Daneel says, "The question is, how long ago and is there anybody there now?" Thazz grins at Yazmar. "Hmph. We'll see." He glances at the viewscreen, noticing the equipment bundle. "What's that?" Daneel says, "6 min." Delta checks his sensors. "No sign of ships." MacDonald leans back, thoughtful, "I think we should go ahead and land upon arrival. Leave all systems charged though..it'll take us 2 minutes to escape the system if we see anything bogus." Scans of the plastic and silicon object reveal ancient, vacuum-eroded wiring and computational systems, plus the remnant of solar panels. An old planet-side relay dish is vacuum-welded to the bundle... Scans indicated at least two hundred years old, possibly more. Some kind of radio-device. Volestad peers at the sensor display of the orbiting package, "A beacon, perhaps?" Yazmar shrugs to Thazz, patting his hand, "Beats me, at least it's not shooting at us." Daneel says, "Four minutes." Delta scans it. "Hmm. Perhaps a communication drone of some sort." MacDonald nods, "It appears to be abandoned.." Thazz grins at Yazmar, "Always good news." He looks over the object again, thinking. Further, more careful planet scans reveal the same as before. They are unable to penetrate the canopy of the forest near the concrete pad due to thermal interferance. Small snatches of low power, and possibly natural, radio waves can be detected now and then. Daneel says, "2 min 15 sec." Volestad says, "Can we catch that beacon in the cargo bay, or might it be too fragile?" The bundle is frail, possibly dust weakly held together. It is indeterminate if it could be contained, but scans can show everything physical evaluation can, informs the computer. Delta says, "They got it up there." You feel the ship begin to slow. Daneel says, "Deccellerating and preparing for landing," Volestad hums. "We might as well leave it in orbit." Planetary scan results confirm as before, not much more is learned apart from more detailed mineral structures of the mountains. Scans of the bundle reveal nothing much, wires corroded and weakly held, silicon shell, plastic insulations, and the radio dish still directed towards the planet. Internal diagnostics confirm a mashed and corroded inside. Several small craters pockmark the surface. Thazz looks at the thing again. "Aren't we going to study it? Maybe we should look it over before landing..." MacDonald shakes his head, "Might as well land and get it over with.." Daneel nods. "Aye Aye. Prepare to Drop. The ship shudders as the drop rockets engage and the ship begins its descent. Volestad says, "There should be, theoretically, a control station for the satellite on the surface, if it is important, or even functional." Thazz shrugs, watching the viewscreen and holding Yazmar's hand. As the ship decends into the atmosphere, scans reveal several Dolphins, confirmed Earth DNA, are detected in the ocean near the pad. Sensors black out as the ship increases in temperature. The landing struts thump against the surface. Daneel unstraps and stands on contact with the surface. Thazz feels the thump. "Did we land?" MacDonald frowns, "It appears there has already been a colonization effort..But an old one." Delta says, "We did." Grakh hisses, "Well if a 4 ton animal attacksss usss, I'll sssee If I can defeat it." Delta chuckles. Volestad taps the console. "Did the sensors just go offline?" The atmospheric burns decrease as the atmosphere thickens and the ship hits maximum decent speed. The ground grows closer and finally the ship impacts with a muted thump. Daneel chuckles, and then grimaces in pain. "I'll have to lay off the chuckles for a while." Yazmar hmmms, "Well, lets get down there. We ain't being paid to stand around in the ship." The sensors come back on line, atmospheric temperature disappearing. Thazz nods. "Hope it's safe." Then he starts down the ladder. Volestad hums. "I hate it when the sensors do that." He turns toward the ladder. You disembark to the surface. Daneel exits from the Telltale Heart. Yazmar exits from the Telltale Heart. Grakh exits from the Telltale Heart. Thazz exits from the Telltale Heart. Grakh jumps down and scans the area. Thazz looks around, "Interesting." Yazmar plops out of the TTH, glancing around the area as she pushes her sun glasses up onto her nose. Volestad exits from the Telltale Heart. The trees whistle in the breeze and several fish break the surface of the water. All is silent, the ship having scared of indigenous life. Delta exits from the Telltale Heart. Grakh puts his arms down and unfurls his claws, ready for battle. Delta has his hand near his pulse pistol. Grakh hisses, "Let'sss hope a giant lizard ssscaresss them." Daneel sighs. Volestad glances around. "Peaceful enough." The bushes rustle quickly, but they stop just as fast. All is silent once again. Thazz glances around at the people going for their weapons and folds his arms across his chest. "Something I should know about?" Grakh flicks about his forked tongue, smelling. Daneel raises an eyybrow. "Perhaps a perimeter search would be a good idea. Delta nods. "I think we should split up. Yazmar shrugs, "I dunno. Looks abandoned enough..." Grakh hisses, "Sssticking together would be a better idea." Thazz frowns. "Is splitting up a good idea?" Delta says, "Well, who has comlinks?" Grakh hisses, "I do." Nothing stirs. After a few minutes two small squirrel-like animals with articulate paws skitter forward, peering around expectantly near the edge of the brush. One squeaks. Grakh directs his attention to the bush and raises his claws. Daneel says, "I do, but let's figure out what Commander MacDonald and Volestad have to say." Thazz nods, "I do." He notices the animals. "Hello, what's this?" Volestad displays his commlink. He peers over at the squirrelly animals that appear, and smiles slightly. Daneel says, "Never did like rodents..." Grakh hisses, "Ssshould I plan dinner?" The squirrels squeak and run towards the animals, skittering about and squeaking like ferret, racing between the feet of the crew. One climbs Volestad's pantleg, squaking and making a strange purring sound. Yazmar reaches behind her jacket as she looks at the small squirles. After a moment, she brings her hand back out, nothing in it. Volestad startles slightly, but holds still. "Friendly, they are." He shimmers his aura in a wavy green pattern around the squirrel. The remaining squirrel-like animal, now resembling more of a monkeyferret, squeaks happily and runs toward Thazz, jumping a good five feet into the air and landing on his chest. He tries for the food. Grakh grins and hisses, "I guesss they don't like me." Vole's monkeyferret squeaks in terror at the glow, and drops. He runs into the forest, squeaking in fright as the remaining one finishes his treat. He looks to Thazz, almost like a human, squeaks once, and takes off into the brush. Thazz frowns slightly at the Vollistan, and gives the treat to the squirrel, or whatever it is. "Be careful. They could be dangerous." He seems unconcerned, since he wears a jacket and gloves. Delta chuckles. "Let's be careful, people, we wouldn't want to be infected with some sort of disease." Daneel hms. "I don't know about you, but having a alien life-form with unknown diseases would freak me out. A few squeaks issue from the brush, but they fade quickly. The native life slowly comes back to life, birds calling their songs and animals making assorted honks, squeals and howls. Volestad hums. "It was not pleased by this, I think." He says, his aura shimmering out to a dull maroon. Grakh peers around with his claws up. Delta says, "What did you do?" Yazmar mutters something and reaches under her jacket, drawing a well-crafted Demarian Battle Dagger into view. "If one of those little freaks jumps on me, I'll stick it." Delta looks to Grakh. "I wouldn't eat any of'em if I were you. You might get a rather bad case of food poisoning." Delta chuckles, keeping his utility knife sheathed. All is normal once again, aside from bird calls and animal song. Thazz frowns slightly at Yazmar and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Please calm down, Yazmar. They're not that bad. Think of them as overenthusiastic cats." Daneel looks around. "I think that we should head own the civilized pathway and see what is at the other end of it. Volestad shrugs. "I attempted to communicate my intentions with my Light. Apparently it was not very receptive to that form of communication. Maybe it was colorblind. Shall we try to locate those foreign objects we saw from orbit?" Grakh hisses, "Who sssaid anything about eating it? I jussst wanted a new animal head plaque." Yazmar shakes her head slightly to Thazz and turns to the others, "We're wasting time, are we gonna move on or not?" Delta says, "I agree with Volestad. Let's go down the east path." The trail appears to be a game trail, possibly leading towards water or such. Grakh hisses, "I agree asss well." Volestad says, "Then we shall take the path to the east, first?" Grakh arrives from Beachside Concrete Rubble. Daneel arrives from Beachside Concrete Rubble. Volestad arrives from Beachside Concrete Rubble. Thazz arrives from Beachside Concrete Rubble. Yazmar arrives from Beachside Concrete Rubble. Delta arrives from Beachside Concrete Rubble. The bird calls are nearly defening, here. The trees resemble strange bonsai creations, and the floor is packed sand. It still resembles beachside forest. Thazz looks around, listening to the bird calls. "Nice place, if a bit loud." Volestad winces slightly. "Those birds are...unpleasant. Let us proceed." Delta looks at the shapes in the east. "Hmm. That's odd. Thazz looks over to the east. "Are those ships?" Delta says, "I was wondering the same thing." Yazmar grits her teeth, glancing towards the figures. "Well, I guess there's only one good way to find out..." The path resembles a game trail, small and well-used by small animals. The bird calls are defening. A whole troupe of the ferretmonkeys squeak from a high branch. The most dominating item are the strange cones to the east, landing craft. Daneel nods. "Looks like one-time use craft, or something of the sort. Daneel says, "To the east, then,." Grakh arrives from Beach Forest Path. Delta arrives from Beach Forest Path. Volestad arrives from Beach Forest Path. Thazz arrives from Beach Forest Path. Yazmar arrives from Beach Forest Path. A door creaks rustily as everyone enters, a loud squeal of old age. The place is decrepit, ancient, and unused. Gutted, too. Volestad hums. "These have been abandoned for years... perhaps centuries." Delta says, "Looks like a gutted LZ." Daneel heads over to the boxes. "Someone help me open this crate.' Thazz looks around. "Interesting..." He looks at the various loose items. Delta walks over to the boxes. Grakh nods. Yazmar grips her dagger tighter, "Well, I'm a bit depressed that we weren't the first ones here." Delta unsheaths his utility knife. Daneel uses his engineering kit to open the lock on the box. Volestad peeks in one of the hulks. "I do not think we will find much of value here." Grakh heads over to the boxes and tries to pry open the crate with his claws. A ferretmonkey hops from a landing craft, running towards the group crazily. He stand son his hind legs, squeaks several times in succession and runs back towards the well-beaten path to the east. Thazz glances at the monkey-thing. "Wonder what that's about." The crate rends and breaks easily, revealing a content of dirt. Some plastic contains survive decomposition, the faded writing reading, "Food, Class A: Apple flavored. Expr: 2712" Delta grimaces. "Too bad. I was hoping for some food. This stuff went bad about 300 years ago. Daneel says, "Volestad, we got a approximate year of landing. 2712" Delta says, "Probably a bit earlier." Yazmar walks over, "Men... this crap's useless now, and has been for while. I suggest we press on." She motions her dagger towards the path to the east. The food is a labeled product of Stellar Consortium Colonization Prep Factories. The logo reads, "Guaranteed to last twenty years!" Thazz nods. "I think we should go, too." Grakh limps east Volestad raises his eyebrows "2712? That was after the Kretonian invasion. Perhaps these were others fleeing from the war, like Sanctuary?" The path is well-used, and wide. If it's a game trail, which is doubtful, it is for BIG animals. Grakh stops. Grakh hisses, "Well?" Daneel says, "Perhaps we may find some friends from the past." Daneel heads east. Thazz suddenly seems to realize something. "Hey... why is it so used? There aren't any people here, right?" Volestad hums. "Of course, they could have left slightly before the invasion. We will not know unless we find more information." He looks east. Grakh heads into Beaten Path. Grakh has left. Delta says, "It says EXPIRES 2712. It may have been packed much earlier." Daneel heads into Beaten Path. Daneel has left. Volestad heads into Beaten Path. Volestad has left. The tent frame topples crazily and rolls around in the breeze. Delta arrives from Sandy Field. Yazmar arrives from Sandy Field. Thazz arrives from Sandy Field. Delta says, "Not much here." Grakh flicks his tongue about and seems confused Volestad comments, "This path is unusually wide." Grakh hisses, "I can sssmell sssomething." Daneel nods. "Look. the matierials that were packed in that crate had a 20 year life-span. So the approximate date of landing should be 2682 or later." A whole troupe of ferretmonkeys play in the sand near the path. Two stand at the entry, squeaking and extending an articulate paw at Thazz, squeaks rumble out. The entire troupe, some ten animals, fly over to Thazz, climbing up him. They squeak and purr, some lick him with unusually long tongues. Thazz shudders suddenly, then laughs and starts petting the animals. Then he looks at the two at the entryway. "Hmm." Volestad hums, grinning slightly toward Thazz. "It seems they like what you did considerably more than me." He shimmers with orange. Grakh hisses, "I can sssmell sssomething, but I can't quite get a lock on it." The largest ferretmonkey, bearing markings similar to the one that had eaten from Thazz before, pokes him with a hand, squeaking. He looks up expectantly. Grakh flicks his forked tounge around Delta looks at the ferretmonkeys. "There's something about those animals..." Thazz frowns at the ferretmonkey, then smiles and squeaks back. He takes a step to the path, while trying to use empathy on the animals. Yazmar sighs, "Thazz, the Lord of the Ferretmonkeys..." she rolls her eyes. Daneel hrms. Thazz suddenly frowns, then takes out another treat and hands it to the ferretmonkey. "Hello." He looks at Yazmar and grins. "Comes with the job." Delta says, "Let's press on, I think?" Grakh nods and limps east All is silent save for the ten squeaking ferretmonkeys on Thazz. Grakh heads into Path End. Delta arrives from Beaten Path. Volestad arrives from Beaten Path. Yazmar arrives from Beaten Path. Thazz arrives from Beaten Path. Grakh hisses, "Well, time for sssome climbing." Thazz walks in, covered in ferretmonkeys. The ferretmonkeys stay riding Thazz, but they squeak louder. The big one, some fourteen inches long, pokes Thazz again, squeaking. Volestad examines the tree. "How unusual." He runs his hand along the notches. Grakh pounces on the tree, buring his sharp claws into the wood." Thazz looks down at the big one, takes out a treat and hands it to him. Delta eyes the notches. "The size of a human hand or foot." Daneel arrives from Beaten Path. Yazmar grips her dagger tighter, muttering something. The big ferretmonkey gives up, a squeak coming, much like a sigh. He ruts in the pocket. While he's busy, the other ferretmonkeys eat from Thazz's hand. The big one comes out and squeaks in indignation. Grakh sticks his foot claws into the tree, he looks like a natural climber. Volestad jerks out of the way as Grakh leaps to the tree. Thazz looks at the big one. "What do you want, fella?" he asks, depending more on tone then content for communication. He takes a step to him, following. Grakh dislodges his claws from the tree and jumps down, slipping on his back. Volestad hums slightly. "These creatures display unusual intelligence and docility..." Grakh groans and hisses, "Owwwwww....." The ferretmonkeys jump down, content. They gather like a pack, heading towards a tree and squeaking loudly. They climb the notches and jump back down, and repeat. They squeak. the whole place resembles something made by man, or some animal. Cleared regularly and used often. Delta looks up the tree. "If we DO climb we need somebody to take point down here for a few minutes with a pulse pistol 'r something. If something tries to attack us, we won't be able to defend ourselves if we're climbing." Grakh stands up, rubbing his leg. The troupe squeaks loudly, the big one poking Thazz. He points a small hand at the tree, and squeaks. Daneel ponders. It's almost as if these monkeys recognized humanoid creatures, and associated them with food...or masters? The animals run to Daneel, squeaking and making circles around his legs. Delta is reminded of his dog. A ferretmonkey squeaks at Delta, rather unhappy. Volestad raises his eyebrows. "It seems they might understand English." He looks over at Delta. "Or..." Delta frowns suddenly... "How did they know what I was thinking?" Yazmar slowly puts her dagger back under her jacket, looking at the monkeys. One squeaks at Delta and points to a tree. He squeaks again, running circles around Daneel happily. Volestad he looks toward the tall, leaderly ferretmonkey, and sends telepathically, ~Hello...~ Delta pictures, in his mind, an open ended image of him climbing the tree and waits for a response. Daneel says, "What if they were telepaths?" The ferretmonkeys run to Volestad, squeaking. Grakh hisses, "I guesss they might know the Nalls, thessse guysss don't like me." Delta thinks with all his might at the ferrets. He attempts to project an image of the bit of chocolate he has in his pocket. Daneel mentally pictures a man climbing the tree. Volestad looks up. "They are psionically receptive. I am sensing joy, but nothing in the way of solid communication." They stop the play, and squeak in unison, like a sigh once again. They run up a tree, and jump back down. Seeming tired, they run to Thazz and climb on board. Daneel says, "I think that they want us to climb the tree." Delta says, "Me too. I say we go." Thazz walks over to the tree, loaded with ferrets. He looks upward. Delta says, "Who wants to take point at the bottom?" Volestad frowns. "They do." he says, with conviction. Grakh nods, "Make way." A ferretmonkey watches Delta and squeaks tiredly. Grakh pounces on the tree, buring all his claws into it. Volestad hums slightly. "You could use the handholds, you know." He gestures to the notches in the trunk. Delta, conceding that the ferretmonkey received his thought, hands the chocolate out to the ferretmonkey. Daneel says, "Leave some tree for the rest of us." A single ferretmonkey, rather small, runs to Grakh and squeaks at him. The ferretmonkey places a pawhand on a notch and walks. He dismounts and returns to Thazz. Delta says, "Sort of like environmentalists, huh?" Grakh jumps down. A ferretmonkey retrieves the food, but promptly spits it out. He squeaks in gratitude at Delta, but he doesn't seem to like it. The crew slowly climbs the tree, disappearing into the foliage above. Daneel arrives from Path End. Grakh arrives from Path End. Delta arrives from Path End. Volestad arrives from Path End. Yazmar arrives from Path End. The ferretmonkeys riding Thazz squeak in unison as the planetform comes into view. Two men, wearing strange uniforms, crosses between synthetic fiber and natural material stop everyone from loading onto the platform. "Who are you?" Grakh hisses, "Well cut my head off and call me a Nall!" Delta gasps. Grakh hisses, "wow...." Delta says, "Who, my friends, are you?"" Yazmar climbs up onto the platform, trying to keep her distance from Thazz and the ferretmonkeys there on. Volestad raises his eyebrows. "It seems the sensors did not register all of the life forms here..." He shimmers with crimson light. Delta says, "Your pets led us here, we think." The two men look down, "I see the natives have latched onto you, I suppose you may climb aboard." He has a strange, rigid accent reminiscent of someone who learns a language from a book after his childhood. Delta says, "Ok." Daneel stands on the platform, and offers his hand. "Greetings. The men brandish well-worn pistols, old but well-cared for and watch you carefully. Delta also offers his hand. "I'm Richard Maxon. What's your name?" Volestad hums. "You are colonists, then?" He asks, his aura flickering down to a pleasant green. Thazz glances around, still carrying the ferretmonkeys. He walks over next to Vole, but doesn't say anything. The men ignore the handshakes, but they don't seem unfriendly, just confused. "We are here... we are the Crewmembers Security." He says the term as if its meaning to the the crew from the Telltale Heart was different than their meaning. Pride comes forth, "We are best Crewmembers Security the Cap'n has ever seen before." The men nod and looks to each other. The turn back to Thazz, "Why do the Natives like you, man?" Yazmar grumbles and looks around, slowly pulling her sunglasses off. Daneel stands back and observes. Thazz shrugs, displacing some of the ferretmonkeys. "I dunno. I guess they like these." Thazz pulls another treat from his pocket. Volestad raises his eyebrows. "I do not suppose we could have a talk with this Captain of yours..." The ferretmonkeys sit placidly through all this, strangely silent. The big one jumps off and runs to the guard, squeaking and poking him. They run off in the direction of another platform, but he returns and climbs back on Thazz. The ferretmonkeys consume the treat, squeaking happily. They squeak and Volestad, and then look to the guards, squeaking. The guards rub their chins, "I suppose the Natives wish for this." He looks to his partner, silently conferring, "We take you. Follow." They turn and head accross a bridge. Grakh arrives from Tree Village Platform. Delta arrives from Tree Village Platform. Daneel arrives from Tree Village Platform. Volestad arrives from Tree Village Platform. Yazmar arrives from Tree Village Platform. The guards stomp, marching style, into the platform. They parade to the office labeled, in a recycled-panel from a starship, "Captain's Office." Grakh follows the guards Delta whispers to Volestad. The ferretmonkeys squeak happily at the sight of the Captain's Office. They dash off Thazz and run to play in the nav console fountain. Daneel arrives from Captain's Office. The guards nod at the ferretmonkeys, apparently called Natives. "Cap'n see you now." He turns stern, "Cap'n very old, you be nice, understand?" He shakes a fist, but steps aside. The door creaks open. Volestad runs his hand along the edge of the nav console turned fountain. "A shame to see such a fine piece of equipment treated so roughly." The nav console is easily circa 2650, possibly earlier. Daneel arrives from Office Platform. Grakh arrives from Office Platform. Volestad arrives from Office Platform. Yazmar arrives from Office Platform. Volestad stands next to Daneel and comments, "That navigation control was old... I think it was from the same product line as the Telltale Heart's." The office is well-furnished with recycled ship equipment. A frail old man, incredibly ancient, is held by the chair. He looks to everyone who enters with eyes, not moving a muscle. The ferretmonkeys squeak happily and dash in, still wet. They plod under the desk and climb carefully, a contrast to their normal behavior, onto the old man, squeaking softly and purring. Daneel smiles softly. "Hello, Captain." Thazz straightens his clothes, somewhat messed-up by the natives. He looks strangely at the monkeys as they climb onto the old man. Grakh flicks his forked tongue about. The man, whose still-fresh uniform reads, boldly, "Captain Russ T. Plaindid," raises a hand slowly and pets the largest ferretmonkey. His voice wavers, born down with age, "Hello." He returns to quiet, breathing deeply. The ancient voice, incredibly old, "Please... sit.... on the... chairs." The words are spaced with a half-second increment, not too long, but long enough to draw attention to every syllable. The chairs are spaced around, benches taken from a ship's observation lounge. Daneel sees a nearby chair and sits in it. Grakh sits in a chair. Yazmar takes a chair towards the back, glancing about in mild interest. Grakh pokes his tail out the back Volestad takes a seat, a somewhat surprised expression on his face as he absently sits on a chair. "Thank you." He leans over to Daneel, "How long is the average human life span?" He asks quietly. Thazz takes the chair next to Yazmar, smiling at her. The Captain moves his eyes slowly, following everyone. They seem to be happy with the outcome. He speaks, stronger now but still bearing that ancient age, "I am the Cap'n." He seems satisified with this for a few seconds. "I came here with my people in 2687..." The date is sounded out. He still pets the ferretmonkey, the silence returns. Delta takes a seat Daneel replies to Vole "I'd say about 150." A ferretmonkey squeaks at Daneel softly, carefully keeping it down from it's old high-pitched urgency. Daneel looks at the Captain. "Sir, did you come here to avoid the Kretonians? Grakh seems amazed and hisses loudly, "2687? But that would make you 313 yearsss old!." Delta says, "Older than that, unless he was born cap'n." The Captain looks around, "We fled the Kretonians together, Johanna, Marcus and I, and my friends of Earth, all thousand of them..." He looks calmly at Daneel, "Yes..." But turns his neck, amazingly, to Grakh, "I am 334 as of two days ago..." He watches the lizardman carefully, silent again. Volestad flares with brilliant red. "That is in excess of even Vollistan life spans." He shimmers with maroon. "Um, our apologies captain." Captain Russ looks to the light singer, seeming to remember something in him, "I was engineered, by my ancestors, to live to two hundred and fifty years, estimate, but I have exceeded that estimate, to say the least..." Daneel looks at the man. "Are you a Lunite?" Russ sighs, "But you have not come here to listen to the ramblings of an ancient man," he smiles, toothless. He looks to Daneel, "No, I am Terran, although I have no problem with the Lunites, and often have trouble telling the difference..." he smiles slightly again, petting the monkeyferrets, "The Natives tell me you came on a ship, from far away..." Volestad hums. "You can comminicate verbally with them? Telepathy is rare among humans, but not unheard of." Grakh hisses to the Captain, "If you think Im' jussst a really big Nall, don't be worried, I'm not." Russ smiles, "They tell me, and I talk to them... They just seem to know what I mean, all the time." Daneel nods. "Yes, we came looking for a place to make a new home." The Captain taps his workstation with a near-limp hand, wrinkled skin down to the bone. It comes to life, showing a single ship, a Tramp class, with two landing craft of colony design welded underneath, "I came with Marcus and Johanna on the Seldom Trouble, back in, oh what was it..." he pauses, "2687... Volestad nods. "They are certainly receptive, but I had not determined if they were truly sentient." He frowns, looking toward Daneel, and adds, "But we are not invaders." Russ sighs, "Well, you are welcome here, I suppose, as the Natives see no problem with you..." he seems distant, "I must sleep now, but my citizens will show you around, make you comfortable..." he smiles slightly, "You have the protection of the Natives, don't worry..." he smiles faintly as he fades to sleep. The ferretmonkeys climb down slowly, squeaking at the group softly. They tromp out of the room of soft feet. Daneel bows. "Good evening, Captain." The sleeping man does not respond. A single remaining ferretmonkey Squeaks at all of you. A vivid emotion of thanks flows around. category:Arc VII Logs category:Classic New Luna logs category:Classic Exploration logs